The Tholian Web: How It Should Have Gone
by LoverBoyWonder
Summary: a rewrite of the episode "the tholian web," including what should have happened while kirk was stuck in space. please note: contains mild spock/mccoy slash! you have been warned. r&r but no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! i've been working on this story forever and just got around to finishing it now. this is a rewrite of the star trek: tos episode "the tholian web;" however, this is a spones slash fanfic, because the scene where spock's in the captain's chair and bones spins him around just screams "slash!" XD it's going to have 3 parts, which are already written and will be added shortly. i don't own these characters, sadly, they belong to gene roddenberry, and i make no profit from this story. hope you enjoy it! it's unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own. R&R but no flames please!**

**LoverBoyWonder**

Spock clicked off the monitor and pulled the disk out. Jim's last orders. He would never show it, especially not in front of the CMO, but the Vulcan was nearly broken after seeing the Captain on the screen, knowing he was most likely dead.

"Spock," McCoy said eventually. "I- I'm sorry…I, uh…it does hurt, doesn't it?" Spock looked up. "What would you have me say, doctor?" the acting captain asked McCoy. "Spock…" McCoy hesitated. "We have our respective duties," Spock said calmly. "Please return to sickbay immediately in order to discern an antidote for the madness." Someone had to remain logical.

"Dammit, Spock," Bones growled, and pulled Spock into a tight hug, surprising the Vulcan. "Doctor-" Spock held McCoy gently. "Pointy-eared bastard," Bones said, voice muffled by Spock's shoulder. Spock stood quite stiffly, allowing the gesture of what he believed to be a manifestation of the doctor's grief; finally McCoy pulled away and left after giving Spock a long, searching look. Spock placed the disk in his pocket and returned to the bridge, which seemed empty without Jim's presence, even though the rest of the crew was at their posts. Spock sat down in the captain's- _his_-chair andshook his head almost imperceptibly. _Illogical. Jim was one captain. He did not make that much of a difference, surely? And Doctor McCoy…his display of affection was quite out of character. Fascinating. _

The Tholian web was almost finished. Time was running out for the _Enterprise_. Was it possible to rescue Jim? If they wanted to attempt rescue- Spock sighed inwardly. He didn't know if rescue was plausible at this point, after so much time had elapsed since the disappearance of the _Defiant_…but he had to try. _Jim was not just a captain- he was_ Jim_, _Spock told himself. The Vulcan refused to leave his captain behind. "Phasers at the ready, Mr. Sulu," Spock commanded. "Aye, c- captain," the Asian pilot responded, stumbling over his words. Spock chose to ignore it as he steepled his fingers, staring as the Tholian web drew closer to completion.

Leonard McCoy was shaken. What the hell was going on? Jim was gone. His own orderly had attacked him. Half the goddamn ship was going mad! He, Bones McCoy, had hugged the hobgoblin! Lieutenant Uhura swore she had just seen the captain in her quarters- but Jim was dead, wasn't he? He brought Uhura to sickbay, afraid that whatever disease was affecting the rest of the crew had gotten to her as well. He escorted her to a bed and made her lie down; strapping her in as a precaution in case she took a turn for the worse.

The doctor spoke to the woman soothingly, not betraying his own thoughts. It was a dream, you're okay, the captain is gone. Uhura just nodded sadly. "Oh, but Doctor?" she asked as Bones began to turn away. "I- I won't end up like Chekov, will I?" McCoy hesitated, and they both listened to the haunting screams coming from the bed where the young ensign was tied down. Bones looked down at Uhura. "I don't know," he admitted, and left sickbay.

Acting Captain Spock barely looked up as McCoy entered the bridge, as he was too busy focusing all of his attention on the Tholian ships. However, the Vulcan's attention was shifted when the doctor approached the captain's chair. "Spock," McCoy hissed. "What in hell's name are you doing? Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" he demanded. "You're not planning on returning fire? You'll kill us all!" Spock looked up calmly through dark lashes. "Doctor," he said unemotionally. "Do not concern yourself with such matters. Have you come across an antidote?" "I- no." Bones looked furious. "But Spock-" Spock cut off the doctor's tirade. "Please return to sickbay and continue your research." The Vulcan ended the conversation and returned his focus to the main screen.

McCoy stood there, livid, for a split second, and then he moved. "Spock!" he snapped, grabbing the captain's chair and spinning it so that Spock was facing him and he was standing between the Vulcan's legs- McCoy blushed a bit. "Uh…I'm sorry. The space must be getting to me. I know it's nothing you've done." Spock looked McCoy in the eye and told him, "I believe the captain would simply have said, 'Forget it, Bones.' " McCoy gave the Vulcan an astonished look before he pitched forward, collapsing into Spock's arms.

"Doctor McCoy!" Spock said. Bones stood with the help of Scotty, who had just entered the bridge, and shook his head. "I…I'm alright…thanks. It's the space," he muttered and gave Spock a searching look. "Okay, _captain. _Let's get out of here." Spock shook his head. "I cannot do that. The chances have risen that we will be able to rescue Jim. As long as we defeat the Tholian ships-" Bones looked alarmed as he cut Spock off. "Spock! You have _got_ to listen to me, dammit! Jim-" the doctor's voice cracked- "Jim _told_ us to listen to each other. I'm asking you to hear me out now!" An expression of surprise flitted across the Vulcan's face, and then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Doctor-" Spock began, but was cut off by Bones _kissing_ him roughly, somehow the doctor had grabbed his arm with one hand, holding his leg with the other hand, and they were right on the _bridge_, but fortunately everyone else was preoccupied…"Doctor," Spock said forcefully, pulling away from McCoy. "Our priority must be the captain. Return to your research." Bones looked furious. "He's _dead_, Spock! Accept it and move on! _The captain is not coming back! _I'm upset, and _you_ have a right to be upset too, but it's your duty as acting captain to protect your crew, live in the now, and _get us the hell out of here!_" The bridge crew- who may not have seen what happened but certainly _heard_ it- shared some glances, having been stunned by the CMO's tirade. All of a sudden, an ensign screamed and everyone jumped.

Spock whirled, and McCoy's head whipped up. _Jim was standing in the middle of the bridge._ But it wasn't really him- his figure was faded, like a holographic projection, and it flickered softly. The captain seemed insubstantial, and Spock could see right through Jim's body. _Fascinating_. "Jim," Spock said and moved towards the figure. Bones did not move and stood in front of the captain's chair, scowling. Jim appeared to be attempting communication; his mouth was moving, as were his arms, but no sounds could be detected and the acting captain could not discern a message. Jim raised his hand and disappeared.

Bones, although he didn't show it, was properly astonished. _So Uhura was right_. He whirled and marched into the hallway, too angry at Spock to stay on the bridge. The doctor got into the lift and went back to sickbay. "So I'm not crazy, Doctor?" asked a rather relieved Uhura. "No," Bones replied, more gruffly than he intended as he released her restraints. "Is something wrong?" Uhura asked, a concerned expression on her face. "Well-" Bones looked conflicted. "You can tell me," Uhura coaxed. "You should come in here," McCoy said, and beckoned with his hand.

The doctor led Uhura to his office, where he sat down behind his desk. "I…I think I love him," McCoy said in a strangled voice, a few stray tears making their way down his face. He cursed as he furiously wiped at his eyes. Uhura rubbed his back sympathetically, knowing exactly what the doctor meant. "I'm sure it will work out," she promised. "How could he not love someone as wonderful as you, Doctor?" Bones dropped his head onto his desk and said something that was muffled by his arms. "Sorry?" Uhura asked. "He loves Jim," McCoy whispered as he raised his head ever so slightly. "He always has. I know it. But Jim chases everything with a skirt, and our captain's never been faithful. He doesn't deserve someone like that. After my divorce I thought I'd never love anyone again. But I fell for him, because I'm a first-class idiot, and _he'll never love me back_."

Uhura put an arm around his shoulder and hugged the doctor. "Now, I'm sure that's not true. It will be _fine_. I'll talk to him," she said. She squeezed the doctor one last time, then left to return to her post on the bridge. McCoy dried his face, and stared at his desk, lost in thought. At that moment, a beaker in the other room began to bubble over. McCoy sat up. "I found it!" he said, the ghost of a smile touching his lips as he rushed into the lab.

Spock heard the _whoosh_ of the door as Uhura entered the bridge, but he paid her no attention until she walked right up to his chair. "Mr. Spock," she said pleasantly. "May I have a word with you?" "Of course, Lieutenant," Spock replied and stood up. "I am pleased to observe that Doctor McCoy has declared you fit for duty," he added as they walked into the hall. "Me too," Uhura said without looking at him. They stopped walking, and Uhura stood in front of Spock, who had his back to the wall.

"May I inquire as to the reason for this talk?" the acting captain asked, his eyebrow raising slightly. "Well…it's about the captain," she began. "He is alive," Spock said immediately. "Is that not fascinating?" "Of course it is," Uhura said. "I wanted to ask…do you…do you love him?" she asked. Spock seemed to consider whether he should tell her. "I have decided that it is quite possible. Why do you ask?" "Well…" the lieutenant paused. "I know someone who wishes to be in a…romantic relationship with you. But they think you love the captain, so they believe their love will go unnoticed." Spock's eyebrow rose at this. "I must attribute this to the madness," he said. "Wh- what?" Uhura asked, confused. Spock continued. "I myself am feeling strange urges. Doctor McCoy seemed so affected that he…kissed me…on the bridge." Uhura reeled. "He _did_? What did you do?" Spock looked down at his feet. "I ordered him to return to sickbay to find the cure."

Uhura looked at the acting captain, amazed. "Spock! Did you…did you go after him?" "No. I was otherwise occupied with the Tholian ships and the appearance of the captain," Spock confessed. "Spock," Uhura groaned. "That person I told you about…It's McCoy." Spock's eyebrow hit his hairline, but he said nothing. "Let me ask you again," Uhura said, after she had allowed it to sink in. "_Do you love the captain?_" This time, Spock hesitated. "I do not know," he confessed, and turned. He began walking back to the bridge, Uhura trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 of 3 of my "Tholian Web" rewrite! same idea as in chapter 1: mild slash, i don't own star trek, unbeta'd, no flames please, etc. also, this is most likely very OOC, which is my fault and i apologize. R&R and enjoy!**

**LoverBoyWonder**

No sooner had Spock sat down in the captain's chair when a message came through to the bridge for him. "McCoy to bridge," said the voice of the doctor over the intercom. "Acknowledged," Spock said into the speaker. "Spock? I found it! Come to Jim's quarters, I'll give it to you there," came the excited voice from sickbay. "On my way, doctor," Spock replied. "Great. McCoy out." Spock immediately paged Scotty. "Bridge to engineering." "Engineering to bridge. Scott here. We read you." "Please report to Captain Kirk's quarters to be administered the antidote that Doctor McCoy has discovered." "Aye, sir. Scott out." Spock stood. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." Sulu nodded, and Spock left the bridge.

The three men convened in what had been Kirk's quarters. McCoy glanced furtively at Spock, then forced a smile and cracked an ironic "To life, gentlemen!" Spock paused before drinking his portion of the antidote, which was an unnerving bright orange color, but then drank it all. "D'ya think it goes good with Scotch?" Scotty asked McCoy hopefully. "It should," the doctor answered with a small smile for the engineer. Scotty winked at McCoy, then walked out. "I'll let you know," the Scotsman threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

Spock stood, unmoving, not looking at McCoy. The doctor seemed at be at a loss for words, which was unusual for him, and he fidgeted uncomfortably, pulling at the hem of his shirt and bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. "Spock," the doctor said suddenly. "I…I'm sorry…about on the bridge. I shouldn't have- kissed you…" McCoy's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence. Spock said nothing. "Yeah," McCoy murmured to himself. "I'll just, um, go check on Scotty in engineering then…see what he says about the Scotch…" McCoy moved forward as if to leave, and he threw one last glance in Spock's direction before hanging his head and sighing.

"Doctor," Spock said quietly, and McCoy paused in the doorway. "Do you…have romantic feelings for me?" Bones blinked. "Uh, Spock? I kissed you. I think that means some romantic feelings are involved," he said, shaking his head and trying to make a joke out of it. "I am not at fault," Spock said, blushing faintly green, "I believed it to be an effect of the 'space madness' or some such thing." McCoy laughed nervously. "Well, I guess your theory was a bit off…" "Indeed," Spock said seriously.

"Do you have…romantic feelings…for Jim?" the doctor asked quietly. Spock almost flinched. "Perhaps," he said evenly. McCoy closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and clenched his fists at his sides, but the physical pain couldn't make the emotions disappear. "You're a lucky bastard, even with those damn adorable pointy ears," McCoy said softly. "You don't have to feel this pain." He turned to leave again. "Doctor," Spock said from inside the room, louder this time. McCoy turned back for the second time. "What is it, you hobgoblin? Haven't you broken my heart into enough pieces already?" It came out harsher than the doctor intended.

"I apologize," Spock said quietly. "The absence of emotion is not so fortunate a trait as you presume, doctor. It has prevented me on multiple occasions from seeing how I have hurt you, and for that I ask forgiveness." McCoy opened his mouth to say something, but Spock continued. "Also, doctor, you did not allow me to finish. I had believed previously that I was…in love…with Jim, but now I do not feel as strongly as I once did. I am unsure as to the cause. I believe I am correct in assuming that the…catalyst…for this reaction was our kiss. However, you are quite illogical in your actions, doctor, and this prevents me from testing any theories I might harbor."

Bones realized his mouth was hanging open, and hurriedly closed it. He moved back towards the center of the room and stood in front of Spock. "Spock," he finally said. "You are the most coldly logical, unemotional, green-blooded, pointy-eared bastard I've ever met." Bones punctuated this outburst with a sharp jab to the Vulcan's chest- damn was it hot. The skin was burning, even through the Starfleet uniform. The corners of Spock's mouth quirked up. "Thank you, doctor," the Vulcan said in his infuriatingly normal tone. "My name is Leonard," McCoy said with a frown. "Now do you love me or don't you? I have to return to sickbay," the doctor said acidly.

"Yes," Spock said simply. Startled blue eyes met deep, unwavering brown. "Spock-" McCoy whispered. "Doctor," Spock said in reply. "Stop calling me doctor!" McCoy snapped. Spock's eyebrow rose- of course -and McCoy reached out and placed his full hand on Spock's chest, feeling the intense heat of the other man coat his splayed fingers and fold neatly like a blanket into the spaces between them. Spock writhed a bit, and a low growl escaped his throat. McCoy smirked.

Spock gingerly reached out and wrapped his long fingers around the doctor's wrist. He then maneuvered them so that their hands were crossed at the wrist and their palms touched. Both men felt something, a spark, a jolt of electricity from the other at the place where their hands touched. McCoy gasped. "What is it?" he asked Spock in wonder. Spock let out a small sigh of what seemed to be contentment. "It is the el'ru'esta- the hand embrace," he offered in explanation. "It is what would be seen to your people as the Vulcan equivalent of a loving embrace." McCoy was silent. "Oh…" he said rather placidly, studying their hands.

He led Spock over to Jim's bed, where they sat down next to each other. McCoy rested his head on Spock's shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before," he said absently to the Vulcan, his free arm around Spock's waist and his hand playing with the wrinkles at the hem of the acting captain's uniform shirt. "Thrap-fam'es nufau, Hassu McCoy," was Spock's reply. "What?" asked Bones, lifting his head from where it rested. Spock stroked his hair reassuringly and rested his warm cheek on McCoy's head. "I forgive you," he told McCoy. "Good," McCoy said, and settled back. "Qual se tu?" murmured Spock into the doctor's hair. "Tu dungau nam-tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la? Wuh'wak tu nam-tor t'nash-veh t'lema, wi…"

"Spock," McCoy grimaced, "I'm a doctor, not a translator. What are you saying?" Spock studied him for a moment, and then said, "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Hassu McCoy. Tu nam-tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la- I cherish thee, Doctor McCoy. You are my t'hy'la." Spock stroked the doctor's cheek. "T'hy'la…" McCoy rolled the word over in his mouth, and it sounded strange, albeit beautiful, when spoken with his Southern drawl. "What's it mean?" "It means friend, brother, lover…" Spock said. "It is the Vulcan word for one's most beloved."

McCoy straightened a bit. "What about Jim?" he asked. Spock hesitated. "I do not know," he confessed. "What do you mean?" McCoy asked suspiciously, pulling his hand from where it still gripped Spock's in the el'ru'esta. "My feelings are…confused," Spock said and stood up. "I will require some time of meditation." "Oh no, Spock. No way. You're sitting here with me now. No way are you ditching me for hours to go meditate, you hobgoblin," McCoy said, wagging a finger and getting up as well. "I am completely capable of being your…t'hy'la! I…Spock…you said you love me. I love you," McCoy looked down at the floor with those last words, and the tears that had disappeared while they sat returned with a vengeance. "Dammit," McCoy whispered as they fell from his eyes and splashed onto the floor.

"Doctor," Spock said cautiously. "Don't 'doctor' me!" Bones said, blue eyes blazing. He moved so he was in front of Spock once again. Then he wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's neck and pulled him in, kissing him for the second time that day, kissing him hard, kissing him to show how much damn love belonged to him and only him, kissing him to show how they belonged to each other and no one else. Spock's hands stroked the doctor's sides through his blue science department shirt cautiously, as if he was afraid he might somehow break the man standing before him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and McCoy won out, his tongue exploring the Vulcan's mouth and mapping teeth but then allowing the Vulcan to ravish his mouth in turn, and goddamn if his tongue wasn't hot as all hell.

Finally, they broke apart, panting, and Spock seized the initiative and grabbed McCoy's hand, pressing his index and middle finger to the doctor's in the ozh'esta, the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss. "You are correct then…Leonard. I cherish thee." Spock pressed his lips to McCoy's once more, and McCoy strained up towards the taller man, looking for more contact, anything, but then Spock pulled away, saying, "I must return to the bridge."

"What are you going to do?" Bones asked, voice rough from kissing. Spock studied the doctor, eyes lingering on his slightly swollen lips, and said, "I am going to rescue Jim. I have calculated that we will be able to beam him aboard in precisely one hour. It would be illogical for the Enterprise to have remained here this long only to leave without attempting our goal." "Fine," McCoy said, leveling his finger at Spock. "I'll be in sickbay. You have one hour, Spock! Any longer and I personally will march up to the bridge and whip your gorgeous ass into submission!" Spock's eyebrow lifted, as per usual, and the corners of his mouth lifted. "Yes, doctor," he said and left Jim's quarters. McCoy sighed, and then left as well.

**Vulcan Translations (courtesy of Vulcan Language Dictionary):**

El'ru'esta- Hand embrace between bondmates

Thrap-fam'es nufau- Offering no offense (I do not take offense)

Hassu- Doctor

Qual se tu?- Is it you?

Tu dungau nam-tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la?- Will you become my t'hy'la (friend/lover/brother)?

Wuh'wak tu nam-to t'nash-veh t'lema, wi…- Once you were my "one who walks in dreams," yet… (Once I dreamed of you, yet…)

Ozh'esta- Finger embrace (touching the index and middle fingers between t'hy'la or bondmates)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part 3 of 3 of my "Tholian Web" rewrite...you're probably tired of these notes by nowXD ok, just remember it's mild slash and it's not mine. for the rest go look at the other chapters. thanks for reading! please r&r.**

**LoverBoyWonder**

The hour passed slowly, with Spock idly watching the Tholian web being woven and the rest of the bridge crew on quiet standby. Chekov, who had been cured by McCoy, was back at the helm next to Sulu and was chatting animatedly, trading expressions of relief with the pilot every few seconds. Uhura was working happily at her station, sensing that something had happened between Spock and McCoy and she was no longer needed as the go-between. Finally, they reached the appointed time of Kirk's appearance. Spock looked up from the PADD with the calculations he had been double- and triple-checking, and right on cue Captain James T. Kirk appeared, floating in space, visible on the main view screen.

Spock knew that the captain must be quite low on oxygen at this point, and so he immediately called down to Scotty in engineering. "Get a lock on the captain's signal," he commanded the engineer. "Prepare to beam aboard." "Aye, sir," was Scotty's reply, and the crew waited with bated breath for Kirk to appear. However; at that moment, the Tholian web was created and the Tholian ships attacked the _Enterprise_, causing the ship to rock with the force of the blast.

McCoy appeared on the bridge. "What happened?" he asked frantically. Spock just looked at the screen in answer. "Spock!" McCoy yelled over the sound of the red alert sirens going off. "Get us out of here!" Spock hung his head for a moment before commanding loudly, "Mr. Sulu. Warp factor six." "Yes, sir!" Sulu was only too happy to comply, and the _Enterprise_ shot off like a projectile from a slingshot, leaving the Tholian web and the enemy ships far behind. Everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief, with the exception of Spock.

The acting captain seemed quieter than normal and did not join in with the celebration of the rest of the bridge crew. _Jim is gone. Really gone. There is no possible way to bring him back._ The realization that he had, in fact, put the _Enterprise_ and her crew in great danger for a plan that did not work hit him hard, and he felt sure that if they returned to a starbase he would have no choice but to turn himself in. He was not fit to be captain. That was Jim's job. McCoy approached him from behind and placed a reassuring hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "It's okay," the doctor said. "You tried your best." Spock opened his mouth to protest, to say no, that had not been his best, _Jim was gone_, when something on the screen caught his eye.

_Jim was floating in space in front of the screen._

"Look!" said Sulu, noticing first from his position at the helm. "We vere locked on ze Keptin's signal, and ven ve went into warp he was transported with us," Chekov said excitedly. "Mr. Scott," Spock said into the communicator. "Do you have the signal?" "Aye, sir," said Scotty enthusiastically. "Preparing to beam aboard!" McCoy squeezed Spock's shoulder tightly with one hand, and Spock reached up, covering the doctor's hand with his own gently. McCoy bent down and whispered softly in Spock's ear, "I love you, you hobgoblin." "Quite illogical, doctor," was Spock's reply, but the corners of his mouth had quirked up again and McCoy was only pretending to be indignant. Uhura, who was watching with amusement from the side, smiled softly and went back to managing her station.

Jim disappeared from the screen, and Spock and McCoy rushed to the transporter room, where Scotty was working furiously to bring the captain back to his ship. "Not enough power," Scotty grunted, sliding some controls and pushing various buttons on the console as a loud keening noise filled the room. "Come on…" he growled. He looked at Spock and McCoy. "I'm givin' 'er all she's got!" he yelled. A figure swam into focus on the transporter pad and continued blinking off and on. "Come on!" Scotty yelled again, pushing a final button, and suddenly the wailing stopped and Jim appeared on the transporter. He smiled and tried to raise his hand, but found himself too weak and collapsed on the floor.

"Let's get him to sickbay!" said a panicked McCoy, and the three of them hoisted up Jim, who was mercifully solid, and carried him to a biobed. McCoy shooed them all out of the room so he could scan Jim and make sure he was all right; the captain had come close to dying from lack of oxygen and McCoy needed to check that he was okay, as being sucked into space is most likely not the most ideal situation for the human body. Bones ran tests and administered hypos, repeatedly assuring the waiting Spock that Jim would be fine, he just needed rest. Spock would nod, and they would share a glance or perhaps a kiss; McCoy understanding the Vulcan's platonic need to make sure the captain was okay, as the doctor felt that need himself.

Two days later, James T. Kirk had returned to his place on the bridge and the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ was well on her way to discovering strange new worlds. He beamed at his First Officer and his CMO who stood before him. "How did you guys get along without me?" he asked with a grin. "Oh, we managed alright," McCoy said offhandedly. "I'm glad you managed not to murder each other," Kirk said seriously. "That would have been quite illogical, Captain; Doctor McCoy is a vital part of the _Enterprise_ and killing him would have served no logical purpose," Spock pointed out. "Glad you feel that way," McCoy grumbled while Kirk just laughed and sat down in his chair. "I guess my tape helped?" Kirk asked. Bones and Spock looked at him, identical expressions of curiosity on their faces. "The tape with my…final…" Kirk looked at them with a confused expression. "You didn't watch the tape?" "No, Captain," Spock said. "We were, in fact, unaware of any tape you may have left us."

McCoy and Spock both turned and walked into the hallway, leaving Kirk to look bemused on the bridge. "So we're agreed," McCoy said to the Vulcan. "We're not telling him what happened?" "No," Spock said and shook his head. "It would cause him unnecessary worry." "Good," said McCoy with a grin. "I put the tape you gave me with his last orders on it back in his quarters and got Scotty to manipulate the codes. He'll never know we saw it." Spock nodded once. "That is satisfactory." "Is _this_ satisfactory, ya damn pointy-eared bastard?" McCoy said and kissed Spock, who kissed back quite forcefully and pushed the doctor against the wall. McCoy groaned with pleasure. "_T'hy'la_," Spock whispered, pleased, in McCoy's ear. Bones grinned. "I love you, ya hobgoblin," he said, and Spock nuzzled against his neck. "I love you also, Leonard McCoy," he said, and then got up so McCoy could move. McCoy waved cheerfully as he walked back to sickbay, and Spock returned to the bridge.

Kirk greeted Spock as he reentered the bridge. "Everything alright, Mr. Spock?" "Of course, Captain," Spock said. "I am pleased at your return." "Me, too," the captain said with a grin. "Full speed ahead, Mr. Sulu," "Aye, Captain," the pilot responded, smiling. "Good to have you back." "It's good to be back," Kirk said fondly, running his hands along the arms of his chair.


End file.
